1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus and method, and an ink set, and more particularly to image forming technology suitable for an inkjet recording apparatus which forms images of high quality on a recording medium by using ink containing a coloring material, and a treatment liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-287035 discloses an inkjet recording method wherein a reaction liquid includes a photopolymerization initiator, and the ink composition includes an acrylate monomer. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-135781 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus comprising an ink unit which ejects recording ink toward a recording member, and a treatment liquid unit which ejects treatment liquid toward the recording ink deposited by the ink unit, in such a manner that at least a portion of the image is formed by means of the recording ink and the treatment liquid mixing and curing on the recording member. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-12971 discloses an inkjet recording method in which the ink composition includes a polymerizable compound and a coloring material, the content of the polymerizable compound in the ink composition being 30 to 98 wt %, and a reaction liquid includes a polymerizable compound and a polymerization initiator.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-287035, 2000-135781 and 2003-12971 disclose technology for separating an ultraviolet-curable ink (so-called “UV ink”) into two-liquid phases; however, there is a problem in that the functional effects of the treatment liquid are attenuated (or reduced) due to the permeation of the treatment liquid in cases where the recording medium has high permeability and the first liquid permeates rapidly. In respect of this problem, there is no disclosure or suggestion about a method for causing the two liquids to effectively mix together.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4343 discloses a recording apparatus comprising a recording head which applies a recording liquid having electrorheological properties and a device for creating an electric field on the surface to which the recording liquid is applied. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-4343 discloses technology for preventing bleeding and color mixing by means of the effects of an electrorheological fluid; however, the relationship with the UV ink is not described.